


We'll Be Okay

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: A scene between Patton and Janus discussing how to move forward after the events of SvS Redux.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	We'll Be Okay

"How're ya feeling, kiddo?"

Janus barely looked up from his place at the table, coffee mug gripped loosely in one hand with his phone in the other. "I'm older than you."

Patton nods, fishing out the carton of eggs from the fridge. "Not by much, but I'll allow it."

He hears the other scoff quietly and smiles to himself, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. It was unusually quiet in the mindscape today. No music bled down from upstairs, Disney and Alternative gradually getting louder as the players competed for dominant volume. No annoyed knocking from Logan as he chided them for disturbing the morning peace and what did either of them have headphones for if they were never used? Even Remus' room stayed locked and silent, explosions and odd smells that had become a staple for the side long ago no more than a memory in the tense peace that had blanketed the household. Patton tried humming softly as he began cracking eggs in the pan, the tune petering out after only a couple seconds as it seemed to echo with a disturbed wrongness against the walls. The sudden sizzling of the eggs made him cringe and he nearly jumped out of his skin when the deceitful side began to speak.

"It's...odd...being able to sit here."

Sparing him a glance as he grabbed a spatula offered him no insight as to what that meant, so he simply hummed for him to continue.

The quiet only grew however, even as Patton split the fluffy breakfast between two plates and sat across from Janus, carefully pushing over the plate to bump against the long black screened phone.

Smiling slightly, he put his phone to the side and slid the plate the rest of the way in front of him, nearly moaning with delight at the soft texture of the eggs.

Patton laughed. "Good?"

Janus' eyes shone with appreciate as he began shoveling his food one massive forkful after the other. "No crunch!" He mumbled out between bites.

Scrunching his face in distaste he made a mental note not to let Remus near the stove again until he had had proper cooking lessons, a feeling of guilt panging in his chest at the thought of the so called "dark sides" having to fend on their own for so long.

"Patton?"

His head snapped up at the nervous tone, mentally struggling to contain the dad mode switch from being cranked to eleven.

"What is it kid- Janus?"

That earned a slight smile before his face fell again as he bowed his head towards his practically licked clean plate.

"Do you think what I said....I suppose I could have been...I truly didn't mean it the way it came out, I just-" taking a deep breath to compose himself, he looked back up at Patton. "Was I too harsh?"

Patton knew exactly what he was talking about and why he had brought it up. Not only had he hurt Roman with his bite back the day before, but Remus was no stranger to being used as the low blow. He bit his lip as he slowly shook his head.

"A lot of things were said yesterday that could either be interpreted as hurtful or were outright hurtful. Emotions were high and frazzled and...I don't think anyone could blame you for snapping back like you did." He looked back up at the other's face. "That isn't to say you were in the right...but I think in that moment what we should have done was step back and calm down before trying to find our footing again after everything that had already happened. But..."

"But what should have been done and what was actually said is neither here nor there." Janus finished for him. Patton stood and gathered the dishes, putting them in the sink for later before taking his same spot at the table. He only hesitated a second before reaching across and laying what he hoped was a comforting hand on Janus' gloved one, immediately stopping the nervous twisting in the material.

"None of us are perfect, Thomas realized that last night and I guess...so did I. What we need now is to take your advice." He smiled reassuringly when the other flipped his hand to squeeze it, seeming uncomfortable but not about go back out after it was already done. "We need to take some time for ourselves. Reflect on what was done and what we can do once things calm down to make it better. That's all any of us can ever do. Try our best to keep moving forward."

Janus nodded slowly, slipping his hand out from Pattons and standing with a sigh. He straightened and looked towards the common room, his characteristic smirk taking its rightful place as he moved out of the kitchen.

"Well I, for one, have had enough of reminiscing about philosophical bull*coin* for at least the next week." Patton watched as he flopped on the couch with a dramatic sweep of his cape. "I'll make popcorn later if you set up the first few movies? Your choice to start, I'd like to see what you light sides' sad little movie collection is lacking."

Patton smiled at the playful jab, bounding up out of his chair to pick through their collection. Everything would turn out okay, one movie at a time.


End file.
